It is known that the cutting process can be enhanced by the induction of vibrating motion parallel to the cutting edge. This enhancement can reduce the force required to drive the blade through an object and increase the cutting rate f the blade. Many cutting tools are available that utilize frequencies in the ultrasonic range greater than 30,000 cycles per second that produce very small vibrations. This invention utilizes frequencies within the sonic range and below to produce mush larger amplitude vibrations. The method of producing these vibrations is based upon rotation unbalanced elements instead of more expensive piezoelectric drive mechanisms.